


Sun that Burns on a Cloudy Day 光的苏醒

by JaneMcavoy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneMcavoy/pseuds/JaneMcavoy
Summary: Sherlock和John是反乌托邦世界的反叛者。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sun that Burns on a Cloudy Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348912) by [InsaneTrollLogic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneTrollLogic/pseuds/InsaneTrollLogic). 



> 温暖又有些压抑的反乌托邦au的文 很美
> 
> （送给小天使我樊的生贺）
> 
> （首发在qq空间 但这也算首发了吧_(:з」∠)_）

一切从Sherlock 六岁时开始。他哥哥十六岁，快要读完大学了。Sherlock和双臂环抱着胳膊的哥哥一起看着电视，屏幕里的政府分崩离析。一幕幕的画面就像在看一场电影，虚幻而遥远；街上的尸体堆积如山。“必须得这样，”Mycroft在Sherlock发间低声说。他们的父母死于六月前，是政府为镇压起义，所组织的政治暗杀的牺牲品。

（他们杀错了人）

房子的供暖已经断了将近三个月，Sherlock冷的瑟瑟发抖。为了不暴露他们还活着，Mycroft拒绝向任何人求助。他用手轻抚着柔软的卷发，余光留意着新闻。“这是必然结果。你会知道的。只不过我必须确保我们的安全。一切会变好的，Sherlock。我保证。我做的一切，都是为了你。”

男孩紧闭着双眼，身体靠向他哥哥。“好吧，”他说，“我相信你。”

***

在暴动和大变革时期，Sherlock对哥哥深信不疑。他每天都服用药片，徘徊在公民身份的边缘。当the Knowledge革命爆发时，他神魂游离。

直到他十六岁，感到前所未有的迷茫和迟钝，一个一直萦绕在他脑海中的问题破土而出。

为什么？

他厌倦了服药。厌倦了Mycroft警惕的眼神。

但最主要的是，他对无聊忍无可忍。

戒断是痛苦的，他发现自己握紧拳头，伸手去够蓝色的药片，渴望沉睡与迷失。但他头脑中的迷雾正在消散，他的思想猛然间变得明晰。

只需一次错失的会面，Mycroft就知道发生了什么，但此时Sherlock已经停止服药76小时了。他潜入伦敦地下，自6岁以来第一次感受到了活着。Mycroft派人去找他，但等待他们的，是空荡荡的房间，破旧不堪的沙发，和散落在地上足有一个月量的药片，颇具艺术的摆放成太阳的形状。

***

John Watson是个完完全全的公民。他去学医因为他被选择学医，他入伍从军因为他被命令入伍。帝国选择向中东扩张所以他就去往前线，在敌军的枪林弹雨中毫不犹豫，毫不畏惧。

但因为断了三个星期的药物供给，恐惧的意识越来越清晰。第一轮袭击时，他戒断了，当他蜷缩在一具尸体边时，子弹射进了他的肩膀。疼痛难以忍受。斑驳的光点涌进他的视线。他感到一阵恶心。

就是在这个时候，John Watson意识到他无需被药物支配。无需上级的命令，仅凭借二十年来都被压制的自我意识就可自我控制。

他用另一只手抓起倒地战士的枪，瞄准，射击。他挖出肩上的子弹，身体仍然因为对药物的渴望而颤抖着。

他在伤痛和戒断中不顾一切的活了下来，并且作为战争英雄，作为每个公民都要为国献身的榜样，免除军务回到了伦敦。他被授予了勋章，并奖励了两倍的药片。他桌上的药品够他整个下半生都活在浑浑噩噩之中。

他是唯一一个即没死于袭击，也没丧命于戒断的战士，当然他也足够聪明的知道等待他的是怎样的命运。

当行刑人破门而入时，早已人去楼空。

John假装成了跛子，因为他知道他们在找一个有肩伤的士兵。他装出一副公民们都有的呆滞的面孔，以假乱真。他穿单调没品的针织套衫，睡在一座废弃的公寓里，给街上仍然苟延残喘的人提供医疗服务。当有人问及他的名字时，他毫不犹豫的说出了他姐姐的名字。

他演的太完美了，没有人对他产生怀疑。在街上，他混入麻木无知的人群中，融入这个他不再属于的世界中，毫不起眼。

这是唯一的生存之道。

Sherlock Holmes只需一瞥就知道这个男人不是真正的公民。与那些被帝国用药物控制的愚人相比，男人的眼神锋利尖锐。他决定跟踪这个男人，被勾起的好奇心让他想制造一次相遇。当他撞到男人时，男人眼中惊讶的神色一闪而过。

“噢，”Sherlock抓到了这抹眼神。“你不像他们中的一员。”

John紧张了，他继续前行，每走一步都用手杖支撑着倾斜的身体。Sherlock跟着他进入一条废弃的小巷，尽力躲避着John使劲向他头部挥舞的手杖。

“你是一名士兵，”Sherlock气喘吁吁的说。“你是一名士兵，你没服药，而且你没在重返社会的时候被杀死。有趣。”

John紧抓着手杖，在Sherlock面前把它挥舞的像个球棒。“那该死的你又是谁？”

“Sherlock Holmes，”男人鲁莽大胆的伸出手。“而且很明显，你完全不需要拐杖。跛腿完全是心理作用。”

“跛腿是假的，”John回答道。“暗杀小组在找一名肩上有枪伤的士兵，他们应该不会注意一个跛子。”

Sherlock的嘴角怪异的上扬。“所以这些让你成为了John Watson。我听说过你。报道说你从战争中归来。很明显，谎言。他们把你塑造成一名完美的英雄，说明对他们来说你死了更有用…但他们还没有一具尸体，说明你抢先了一步。你什么时候开始停止服药的？”

“在阿富汗。六个月前。”

“所以你在袭击，戒断和重返社会时都幸存了。”

“这跟你有什么关系？”

“你是这个该死的城市里最后仅存的自由人之一。”

John放低手杖，细细打量着眼前这个人。“你这样说听起来不那么无聊了。”

Sherlock对John绽放的发自内心的微笑，是自二十年前，他看到电视上的革命后，第一次见到的真正的笑容。

“John Watson，”Sherlock的语气听起来像是求婚。“你愿意在这场脆弱的冒险中助我一臂之力吗？”

就是从遇见Sherlock Holmes的这一天起，John才觉得自己真正活着，而不是被迫生存。

***

“这太疯狂了，”John说。他的胸脯剧烈的起伏着，和Sherlock一起窜梭在伦敦的大街小巷中。John的右手随意的甩动着手杖，Sherlock的左手拿着小提琴。“我们永远都不会摆脱这个的。”

“我们会的，”Sherlock指向一扇窗，承诺道。

John沉默的冲上去，用手杖砸碎了它。无数玻璃窗碎片在月光下闪耀着，光彩夺目。

“跟上，”Sherlock跳着穿过它们。玻璃碎片撕裂了他考究的外套衣边，John毫不犹豫的紧跟他。“播音室应该就在这边。”

“我们还剩多长时间？”

“难道这里不是从闯进来的那一刻就已经不安全了吗？12分钟16秒。那些蠢货除了一丝不苟外一无是处。如果超过15分钟，我们就有被捕的可能。”

启动无线电广播非常容易。也许John可以自己弄明白，但Sherlock只需几秒钟。他把小提琴架到肩上，望向John并向他眨了眨眼睛，然后开始演奏一段John没听过的复杂协奏曲。在狂想曲中他微微仰起头，任音乐的浪涛冲刷着自己。他的表在计时，但他全然忘我忘了时间，直到外面响起了的爆炸声。

他被惊醒，但Sherlock依旧在演奏。已经8：45了。他们只剩两分钟就要走了。“去检查下，”Sherlock轻声说道，他的声音几乎隐没在音乐中，他的手臂紧绷着，琴声正尖厉的奏出最强音。“我们有的时间可能比预想的要少。”

向窗外瞥了一眼，John就知道爆炸发生在小镇的另一边，离他们很远。爆炸十分猛烈，浓烈的黑烟直冲云霄，掩盖了布满天空的星星。“这就是你的工作吗？”

他摇摇头，又接着演奏了整整三分钟，这远远超过了他所说的安全期限。他们没有被抄查到，而John直到他们身处两公里外一个Sherlock保证没人知晓的安全地方时，他才问Sherlock为什么要冒这个险。

“我不会宽容炸毁部分伦敦的行为，即便为了反抗，”John语速极快的说道。“在这一切发生前，这座城市完好无损，而且即便我们可以回到从前，我也希望它完好如初。”

“爆炸可真如路人级别的把戏般可怕啊，”Sherlock边说，边心不在焉的拨弄着E弦。它自广播电台的即兴演奏后就走调了，但仍然能带给John如脊椎有电流穿过的般快感。“不，它们不是我的工作。在方法论上我们可能会有不同的见解，但Jim确实会欣赏一场精彩的音乐会，他设法延长了我的演奏，我得记得感谢他。”

“真是荒谬，”John说，肾上腺素波动渐渐平复后，他笑出了声。“我觉得在这一切发生后我的快乐至少翻了一倍。”

“尽管我有理由相信你不是国家的特工，你明白，我有时，比如现在，必须得小心谨慎，所以得和你说再见了。如果我们分开行动，我们的行踪会更难定位。”

“当然了，”John咕哝着。“我明白。”

“我们得再做一次这个。”

***

他一次又一次的与Sherlock会面。每当他出现时，John的耐心就快要消失殆尽了，随时准备背弃这个他热爱的国家，前往未知的荒野。每当他要一走了之的时候，Sherlock出现了。于是他的计划又推迟了。他的选择愈来愈有限。帝国的势力在扩张。在电视上，Mycroft宣称在这个十年结束前，整个世界都会加入帝国的阵营。帝国纤细的操纵触手已经渗透侵入到生活的方方面面。在数周里，意大利、法国和西班牙接连沦陷，每个成员的加入都会在周二晚八点宣布。Sherlock看着这些，紧靠着John的身侧，好似在汲取温暖。“他找到了把它溶于水的方法，”他说。“虽然没有药片的功效强，但会给他的扩张提供机会。”

宣告西班牙陷落后，Sherlock再也没有离开John的身边。他俩的关系过渡的很自然。他们的会面从每月一次到每周一次最后到每天一次，最合乎逻辑的发展就是他们成为彼此忠实的，同甘共苦的伴侣。

他们一起度过的第一个夜晚是在街上，他们用火上烧的滚烫的水除掉了所有可能存在的药物的痕迹。他们挤成一团取暖，把报纸塞到衣服里隔挡寒冷。“你知道吗，”John说。“你从没告诉我你的真名。你知道我的，但你不可能是Sherlock Holmes。”

“为什么不可能？”

“因为Sherlock Holmes人尽皆知。Sherlock Holmes是那场大革命血腥的一面。Mycroft Holmes一家惨遭暗杀。他是唯一的幸存者。他希望确认这一切永远不再发生。”

“你从没想过人会说谎么？Mycroft Holmes是这条规矩唯一的更有力的证实者。”

“但你没有理由说谎。至少告诉我你的真名。你差不多已经知道我整个人生的故事。礼尚往来，我当然也该更了解了解你。你不会真的以为我会出卖你吧。”

“当然不会，John。我没有理由去质疑你的忠诚，但我不知道你还想知道什么。我就是Sherlock Holmes。”

“但Sherlock Holmes已经死了。”

“我有一生的资料数据，它们似乎都与这个事实相悖。”

“那——”

“是，Mycroft是我的哥哥。不，自我16岁后就再也没跟他说过话。是，我相信他怀疑我还活着。我想我是个他很乐意看见被抹除的纰漏。”

“他当然不会杀了自己的亲弟弟。”

“我曾经也这么想，但后来我就明白了，我不能擅自断定我哥能做什么，不能做什么。我想对他来说我死了更好。”

那一晚，他俩都失眠了。清晨到来时，John从火的余烬中取出一块烧焦的木头，用碳屑在人行道上涂写了一条信息。

Sherlock Holmes曾到此。

***

有种冲动令他难以抗拒，因为有些东西几乎比食物更有价值。它是真实存在的，可触摸的。即使他自己不复存在，这种东西也能存留。所以John Watson坚持在他所到的每一处都刻下Sherlock的名字。他花了好几天的时间在每一个他能找到的大街小巷收集喷漆涂料，涂抹在墙上，用小刀雕刻在木头上。有时为了节省时间，他只签下SH和一个日期。但其余时间他把字母喷在建筑侧墙上，他力所能及的最高处。

Sherlock任由John做这事。他知道这是John在用自己小小的行为表达着反抗。Sherlock热衷于尝试不同形式的冒险。他喜欢在Mycroft的安全势力范围下偷东西，他喜欢从停尸间偷尸体，而他最喜欢的，是给所有人演奏小提琴。

Sherlock疯狂，才华横溢，他值得被人铭记。所以John在每一个他能到达的地方都签下他的名字，还没意识到这已经成为反抗的一种标志——直到有天他们进入城市中他们从未踏足的地方，红色的大字在他眼前盘旋而上。

“这不是你的杰作吧，John？做这种事的人很明显是个右撇子。”Sherlock的指尖滑过他的名字。“笔迹中性，但更偏女性。”

“这很糟糕。”John说。

“你自己做这种事都好几周了。”

“但这不应该引人注意。”

“那你满伦敦的刻我名字又有何用意？”

“我想让某些人知道你还活着。”John试图解释。“你不应该在成为帝国的一个故事，你甚至都不属于这个帝国的一部分。”

“至少Moriarty对此会很开心。Jim早就在寻求反叛的导火索。我不想和一场失败的冒险扯上关系，虽然我觉得这迟早会发生。他们用我的名字没关系，你的或任何人的都没关系。我至少有十年的时间没和Mycroft联系了。他不知道我的样貌，他不知道我是否还活着。两个月以前才是最危险的时期，我们现在没有那么危险了。”

夜幕即将降临，但Sherlock知道一处安全屋。一处他们能温暖度夜的地方。John盯着那些签名。他的手指无法抑制的握紧外套内口袋里的喷漆罐。

他不能一走了之。

“跟上，John。如果今晚想要有食物和庇护所，我们现在就得走了。”

“等一下，”John快速的说道，然后拿出他的喷漆罐子。“我要做件事。”

这件事非比寻常，他得小心谨慎。这不只是一种申明，还是一种信号。他从未被别人寄予过希望，但他总是喜欢想会有这样一个人存在的。所以他在签有Sherlock名字的砖下刻下：“勿饮水。——Dr. Watson。”

Sherlock停下脚步，研究了一番，脸上露出类似惊讶的神情。“你选择了用你自己的名字。”

“是的。”

“他们肯定会推断出我们是这场冒险中的同谋。”

John盖上喷漆涂料的盖子，扔进挎包，捡起手杖。“我不在乎。你和我，是拴在一根线上的蚂蚱。不管是好是坏。”

Sherlock依旧面无表情。“那我们处境更危险了。”

John开心的笑了。“我不在乎。”

***

贝克街避难所并不存在。221B没有门可以进入，也肯定没有一面假墙愚蠢的安在六个故障保险外，只有一个Sherlock亲切的称为哈德森太太的电脑程序控制着。这里肯定没有化学实验室的工作条件，也没有两张床和可饮用的未经污染的水。

“为什么我们不能经常住在这，”John坐在他破旧的椅子上，搓揉着双手说。

“正因为这个避难所不定期使用，它到目前为止才很安全。如果我们频繁的来去使这个地方暴露，我觉得亲爱的哈德森太太永远也不会原谅我了。”

John默许。失去这个地方太可惜了。这个避难所肯定得花好几年的功夫建成。这里满布Sherlock独有的风格：模糊的维多利亚时代的气氛，化学实验室和壁炉台上某位老友的头骨。这儿有两间卧室，但只有一间被使用。他们再也离不开彼此了，他俩中的任何一个不能在没有对方的拥抱和温暖下安睡。这不关乎性。只是他们都不必再孑身一人的想法让他俩倍感温馨。

这就是天堂。帝国领地内唯一的天堂。每一面墙边都堆满了书和记录，所有这些东西都能提醒人们为何而生，为何而活。

他们不常去这个地方，但一旦去了，Sherlock就会呆在实验室里，凝视着一片偷来的蓝色药片，试着分解它，一边小声抱怨道如果他还能用质谱仪事情就会变得简单许多。John陷在他的扶手椅里，膝上隔着一本打开的书，享受着不可多得的温暖的夜晚。

但他们都不想永远呆在这。三天的安宁生活，John的肩就会抽筋发痛，Sherlock的视线会越来越频繁的落在John的手枪上，然后他们就会一头扎进排斥抛弃他们的社会。

“该做实验了，”Sherlock说。他的手中有药片，可是John知道这不是真的。“我们需要受研者。”

“如果药接触到了水，我们的希望可就渺茫了。说真的，你指望用这假药片控制多少人呢？”

Sherlock皱了皱鼻子，John明显的感觉到他的朋友并不在乎。他只想看看他能否合成解药。为了反抗起争执毫无必要，所以John双臂交叉抱胸，决定去考虑另一件事。“你不在我的身上做实验。”

“别开玩笑了，”Sherlock正在取他的外套。“我们在Lestrade身上实验。”

Lestrade是Sherlock目前为止最喜欢的帝国警察。John一直都怀疑，政府高层人员的药物剂量是不是太少了。但Sherlock坚信从这些人身上开始实验太无趣了，药片对他们根本不起作用。

但Lestrade似乎比其他人更机灵些。Sherlock觉得是因为他有轻微的遗传变异，这大大的减弱了他对药物的反应。

John则认为是因为Lestrade是唯一一个对他们产生怀疑且快要抓住他们的人。

***

和Sherlock相伴的几个月里，John意识到窃取别人的药物供应极其容易，但要使窃取的成效持久就非常困难。有时候他们会把这当成一种游戏，从人们的口袋里偷出他们藏起来的东西，然后等着看他们多久才会发现。最长的一次是14个小时，最短的，13秒就被发现了。

每一个受害者都极其依赖药物，没有一个能长时间离开药片的。每一个街角都有一个分配站，更不用说就算量非常少也能起到同样效用的水。如果失窃的事情被注意到，那想强制戒断就几乎不可能了。

所以Sherlock提出替换药片的方法。John借与Lestrade在街上擦肩而过的机会把药片从他夹克口袋里偷出来。然后把药罐递给Sherlock，Sherlock迅速的数了药片数量然后把它们换成安慰剂。John拿了过来，皱眉说，“太轻了吧。”

“只轻了不到一盎司。药片几乎一模一样。”

“但它们不是完全一模一样的。他服用这种药差不多有二十年了。他会注意到差别的。”

但不管怎样他们还是试了。在Lestrade到家之前把药偷偷的塞回原来的口袋里。

他发现了异样，仅仅是这件事本身就足已让Sherlock两眼发光。“看见没，John？以前没有任何人发现过这么细微的变化。他有潜力。”

“我不知道你为什么这么执着的要把这个人策反。我们怎么知道他喜不喜欢这种生活？”

“你想这样活着。我也想这样活着。”

“我们上周只剩豆子吃了。”

“饥饿使人思想敏锐。”

“茶也能让人思想敏锐，Sherlock。为了好茶，我愿付出一切。”

“我可以给你弄点。”

John戏谑的推了他一把。“你是说我们冒着生命危险就为了给我弄来点好茶？”

“这事相当重要。我觉得所有的英国人都有他自己赖以生存的特定的东西。既然我们是唯一剩下的两个正常人…”

“我天，别把这事儿说的这么严重。肯定还有一些自由人，比如Jim。”

他们在Lestrade的公寓外闲逛着，因为这位警察绝对想不到他们会在这里出现。这时，他已经冲到街角的配给站排着队了。真实的自我人格溜了出来，他的脚尖不耐烦的敲打着地面。Sherlock盯着梢，John掏出喷漆罐在Lestrade的大门上写下：Sherlock Holmes和Dr. Watson。

“你知道你刚刚为我们的杰作签下了大名吗？"

“反正他们早就知道了。”John耸了耸肩。“在Lestrade回来前咱先走吧。你答应了要给我弄点茶的。”

***

日子也有变糟的时候。虽然没John预想的那么多，但确实有些非常糟糕难熬的日子。那些日子是Sherlock情绪很糟不想说话的时候，是John经过那些他曾用喷漆标记过的地方，但如今那些信息已消失的无影无踪，就像他从未存在过，就像Sherlock从未存过一样的时候。是在他觉得那些豆子味如嚼蜡的时候，是在他的手无法抑制的剧烈的颤抖，让他怀疑是否回到帝国体制内才是更好的选择的时候。

但它们没有一个能比的上这恐怖的一天——Sherlock在化学实验室里泡了一早上，他出来时拿着从Lestrade那偷来的藏匿的药片，然后宣布，“我相信他们在我戒断后就换了配方。”

他们在的221B避难所应该是个安全的天堂。应该是世界上最后一块净土，不会产生任何错误。

但当John从书中抬起头时，Sherlock手里正捧着一片药片，一丝微笑从他脸上一闪而过，然后他就仰头吞下了它。此时John一瞬间就冲了过去，但已经晚了。他赶到他的身边，死命的抓着他的肩膀。“Sherlock，Sherlock你能听到我的声音吗。我急救包里有些镁乳。但我们必须几分钟之内就要服下，要不然药物就会…”

“John，”Sherlock说。“别担心，John。我早就想尝试这个了。这只是个实验罢了。”

“你他妈简直疯了。你可能会死。”

“我当然不会。我有你。”

John能准确的判断出药物起了作用的时候。Sherlock紧绷的肩放松了，眼中的锐利也逐渐消散。

他用空茫的眼神看着John，然后转向沙发。John心头一阵惊恐，他急忙跑向哈德森，改编程序让她只回应他的命令。

服了药的Sherlock就如一具空壳。John简直不能直视。

（但他现在不能一走了之）

如果他现在离Sherlock而去，独留他一人，他可能会永远失去他。他可能会晃荡到大街上，游荡到一个配给站，然后屈服于内心的冲动。如果Sherlock走了，John相信自己肯定会紧跟在他身后。所以他没收了药片，拴紧了门，然后紧盯着。留Sherlock一人让他自行其是是很恐怖的，不用说服了药的他更恐怖。

在这12小时的药效时期里，他脸上一直挂着一抹微笑。他有条不紊的继续生活着，饮食更加健康，走路的姿势变了，总是咕哝着要干点什么事打发时间。他打扫了整间公寓，至少毁了3个还没做完的实验。John看着他，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他无法忘记他看到Sherlock的眼神变得游移不定的那一瞬。“你没服药，”Sherlock说。“这种情况必须得到纠正。”

Sherlock给他做了晚餐，比他在资源匮乏的商店里看到的东西不知道好上多少倍。他兴致勃勃的吃着自己的那一份，但John发现了藏在他配菜里的细微粉末，于是他把他的那份倒进了垃圾桶。Sherlock的神情流露出了他真实的情感，但John深知他的朋友，即使他把自己隐藏在重重面具之下。

药物夺走了他伟大的品质。他从未留意过这些美好的品质，是它们给了他发现的机会。但即便存在这种好处也让John感到痛苦不堪，他憎恨伤害他的朋友。六点的时候，Sherlock打算强迫让他服药。这时John的军人素养派上了用场，他成功的在没给Sherlock带来永久性损伤的情况下制服了他。但每当John看到他眼周的淤青时，内疚就会刺痛他的心。不过Sherlock比他高大，也比他无耻。

在遇到Sherlock之前，John考虑过重新服药。他已经托人找药片了，但有在他脑海中一直有一个微小的声音不许他投降。

那么他现在也不会失败。

这一刻，他的失败意味着将永远失去一颗迄今为止最伟大的头脑之一。那么就算他这么做会伤害到他的朋友，他也会让Sherlock渡过难关。

12点，药瘾发作了，他控制不住要去找药服用，Sherlock开始在他不久前才打扫过的安全屋里翻箱倒柜。John口袋里有Lestrade的小瓶装药片，但只是为了以防万一以后Sherlock会需要用到它们。用它们做难以启齿的实验以寻找积极的结束游戏的方法。

14个小时后，Sherlock攻击了他，但他的脚步笨拙且虚弱。药效还未从他的身体机能里消失殆尽，他绝望的渴望更多的药。他服用的药一剂量的药效肯定要比John曾经服用的强。也或许是Sherlock看对了Lestrade。或许他需要更大的药量使药效维持更长的时间。

John彻夜未眠，这时Sherlock开始干呕，光彩渐渐涌入他的双眼。但在Sherlock颤抖的时候他无法近距离的帮助他，因为只要他一靠近，Sherlock就会抓住机会从他兜里抢下一剂药。他所能做的，只能是极力克制自己不要把Sherlock打晕。虽然他极其渴望这么做，但他可不想为此再多处理一例脑震荡。

药物作用花了整整24小时才彻底的从他的机体中消失。而John，害怕药效复发，在接下来的三天也没合过眼。

Sherlock彻底恢复后，没对John说一句抱歉。他只是伸出手，无声的索要Lestrade的药片。John给了他，但跟他到了实验室，看着他工作。Sherlock一边调试着他的化学试剂盒，一边咕哝着第六个碳原子的甲基化，他在一小片纸上涂写着一个又一个分子，显然是在寻找某个新的突破口。

因为如果实验结果没有突破的话，John前几天遭受的痛苦都白费了。John坐在他的椅子上，用余光注意着Sherlock的一举一动。他在指间转着一个快用完的喷漆罐，不顾他肩上传来的疼痛感。他们的医疗用品用完了。John把最后一点消毒剂用在清理他重创他朋友留下的伤口上，一半的止疼药用在帮助Sherlock戒断上。

“Sherlock，”他说。“Sherlock我们需要医疗用品。”

Sherlock挥了挥一只手。就是四天前John不得不抵抗多半是因为药物作用产生的攻击而弄伤的然后给包扎起来的那只。他了解这种情绪，这种遭遇，这种程度的痴迷。John捏紧拳头然后松开。“我走之后你不会再自己服药吧？”

“当然不会。”Sherlock慢条斯理的将实验产物从烧杯转移到蒸馏装置中。“把这个产物提纯至少还得一天。”

John整个人都冷了。“你不会再尝试第二次。”

“废话。我们已经有我之前的行为做对比。作为一个有知识的人，你当然能看出其中的好处。”

“不。”

“不？”

“不你他妈不能让我再经受一次这种折磨了！你到底知不知道在你服药期间我都遭遇了什么？”

“我猜你应该说的是你被迫一整天都没睡觉，为了监督我的服药量然后…”

“你的药量？操，Sherlock那不是你。而且我绝不会再做这个了。你不许—”他喉头一哽，幽闭恐惧症般的感觉向他袭来。221B公寓好似以他为中心迅速收缩，屋内的空气都逃窜到屋外直到他再也无法呼吸。“我必须离开这。”

他抓起外套，出门扎进那个不友好的世界，没有听到Sherlock在他身后抗议的声音。外面很黑，早就过了宵禁的时间，巡逻队在街上徒劳无功的兜转着，寻找违禁令的人。John像Sherlock教他的那样沿着屋顶走着。他比地上的路更了解空中的路，他走着走着直到能透过重重建筑看到缓缓流动的泰晤士河。

天将破晓，城市笼罩在一片朝霞中。每一个街头巷尾都播放着Mycroft的每日布告，整个世界都必须遵从。他现在突然有种想喷写的冲动，他指甲上的染料五颜六色，像万花筒一样：黑，金，蓝，任何一种颜色你都能找到，而且这些色彩永远也洗不掉。今天他用红色喷写，与他的怒火和朝霞相辉映。他在屋顶涂写自己名字的时候手没抖一下。他曾经都把Sherlock的名字放在前面写，但他必须提前自己，他也能成为非常重要的人。

涂料在他还没完工的时候就用完了，墙上只留下一个每个字母都有三英尺高的JOHN，和半个W。他咒骂着，任自己的怒火发泄。他可能是唯一一个会让自己像这样自我发泄的人了。连Sherlock都不屑于流露一丁点感情。他干干净净，因为他不能忍受因情感失去他非凡的理性。而John是一个十足的感情外放的人。

在他发觉之前，他已经从屋顶把空喷漆罐使劲的朝对面楼房的窗户扔去。然后窗户应声而碎，血红的阳光散落在玻璃碎片上，美的动人心魄。一滴泪水从他微笑着的脸上滚落。“我是John Watson！”他朝着大街喊道。“我是John Watson，我他妈是全伦敦最后一个人类！”

有人在楼下的街上走动，但没有一个应声抬头的，药物使他们对特殊事件的关注和反应变得极其迟钝。他意识到自己是如此胆大妄为——和Sherlock的胆大妄为不同但他的方式更加危险。

（这并不意味着他可以停下）

“你们这些人在干什么？”他叫喊着。“你们不能这样！你们不会幸福的！”

他花了五分钟的时间让自己喊到嗓子嘶哑，六分钟后他的自我保护意识归位，他急着要消失。Lestrade和他的人应该在来的路上了。五分钟的喊叫都足以引起街上人的注意了。

他从楼房上下来的时候被发现了，他被迫丢掉他的夹克融入拥挤人群中。他幸运的逃脱了，在早高峰到来时进入大街。John看起来仍然比其他的公民要衣衫褴褛些，但他摆出正确的姿势后，就没人会注意到他。他领着Lestrade穿过了三条街道，一边走一边偷些用于伪装的东西。这是从Sherlock那学来的，怎样在外表上做些最微小的改变就可以摆脱监视，可以让一个人看起来比原来高一英尺。

John对此极其着迷。这需要有创造力，而这很少人能拥有。

等他摆脱警察的后，他仍怕有跟踪所以没敢回到贝克街去，于是他找到一个胡同，把自己塞进黑暗中，把新偷来的夹克紧紧的抱在胸前浅浅的睡了过去。

天还是黑的时候，他被叫唤着他名字的声音吵醒了。“John？”

他下意识的去摸他的手杖，但他在离开Sherlock去做自己事的前一天，把它弄丢了。所以取而代之，他猛地出手攻击，复仇的情感让他猛然记起在军队特训中学到的技巧。

攻击者避开了他的攻击，但似乎很费力。John没那么恐惧了，并不是因为他缺乏技巧，而是对方没有使出全力，有意让着他。“Sherlock？”他眯着眼辨认着对方模糊的身影。“Sherlock，最好是你。”

“你离开了，”Sherlock说。就算在如此黑的夜里，John也能感受到他颤抖的有多厉害。” John，你抛下了我。”

“你他妈到底以为你那样做对我来说意味着什么？”

他的手没动过，但Sherlock没有断开接触。他的手死命的抓着John的二头肌，John都被抓疼了，但他觉得他现在可以理解这种情感了。

“我不想再一个人了。”Sherlock的声音听起来很疼。“我已经忘了（怎么一个人过活了）” （括号里是我自己补充的话，可能是Sherlock省略的，不然感觉自己翻不通。）

愤怒一瞬间烟飞云散，John一把拉过他的朋友将他紧紧抱住。“你也不要再像这样对我了。我不忍受看你这样难受了。”

那句 我不忍受失去你 依然没有说出口。

剩下的夜晚里，他们相拥取暖。他们在清晨醒来后，Sherlock从他兜里掏出一罐崭新的喷漆涂料，怯生生微笑着将它递给John。

John拿过罐子，他的肩膀已经在寒冷的户外冻的僵硬了。

“我为我们的医疗用品补了货。”Sherlock说。

这是个令人安心的消息。John也笑了，翻出他的口袋给Sherlock展示他伪装的细节。

***

平静的生活被John在运输补给的日常药物的途中被伏击所打破。身后的枪声引起了他的恐慌。他不顾一切的反击着，但对方有两个人，而且似乎都不为一个公民的格斗方式所动。John如一头受伤的野兽般反抗着，为了生存拼尽全力，但最终他感到一根针扎进了他的脖子，一切都完了。

他虚弱无力的醒来，发现被绑在了一个椅子上。他的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，恍惚间他以为他的生命就会在此终结，他被药物控制了，再也回不到从前清醒的时候了。这个念头如一道恐怖的闪电刺破眩晕。感受到它的存在让他前所未有的开心。只要他还没完全被药物掌控，就有一线生机。

脑震荡从未让人如此愉悦。

“Johnny—boy，”一个颤音：公民可没有如此满腹感情的声音。

“Sherlock？”John用咒骂的语气说。从迷雾中走出的男人比Sherlock矮很多。肤色苍白，头发乌黑。瘦小的身子上古怪的挂着一件破旧却价值不菲的西装。

“对你的脑袋说声抱歉咯，”男人说。“但这个会面被延迟太久了。Sherlock从未存留一个玩物这么久过。”

“玩物？”这不像帝国人员的作风。他的脑袋疼的快要裂开了，但疼痛背后蔓延着无边的怒火。“你不是Mycroft Holmes的人。”

“噢，非常好，Johnny。我知道为什么Sherlock让你围在他的身边打转了。”

“Moriarty，”John猜测到。这是John除了Sherlock外唯一知晓的在帝国体制外的人名。他知道Sherlock也曾和他相处过，跟他现在的处境一样。他知道他们为了Sherlock称之为哲学的东西分道扬镳。

“Jim Moriarty，嗨。”男人微笑着靠近他。“很抱歉给你带来的不便，但我真的太久太久没找点乐子玩儿了。公民们都太无聊了。”

如果在上半辈子，John肯定会觉得前所未有的恐惧。他会发现疯狂中夹杂着智慧，并且知道他得有一个自己害怕的人。但在面对帝国和Mycroft时，他不以为然。“我猜你应该有些什么宏伟的计划？对于Sherlock来说我就是一条消息渠道？如果是这样，那还真有比绑架简单省事儿多的办法。”

“但乐趣就会打折。”

“你会让我做什么？”

很短的一瞬，Moriarty看起来像是在思索。“噢，我不需要你做任何事，Dr. Watson。我觉得我会让你身上绑个炸弹，然后带你到某栋楼里去。”

***

他胸前的塞姆汀塑胶炸药背心沉甸甸的，但瞄准了他的枪才是更大的麻烦。John很好奇这是不是Jim制造爆炸案的套路。他是像这样逼着官员们走进他们的单位然后把他们炸飞天吗。“你为什么要这么做？”John问道。

“我需要一场革命，而革命需要鲜血。”有那么一瞬Moriarty的神情极其严肃，John都要相信他了。但他又突然裂开一个狂躁的笑容。“当然大部分原因是，我无聊了。”

他听起来就像是笼罩在黑暗情绪下的Sherlock，但Sherlock正常时，就算在他最具威胁性的情况下，他也绝不会动John一根手指头。这个念头将他的思绪牵引到了他朋友身上，他坚定信念，握紧双拳。天呐，Sherlock。能拿到药片的Sherlock，不想独自一人的Sherlock。

（没有人会在帝国里孤独一人）

“这就是个游戏，你还不明白吗？是Sherlock和我的游戏。我们都玩儿了这么久了。我只能在反抗帝国这件事儿上花这么多精力，因为在此之前我还得保留点个人娱乐时间。”

“包括把我炸上天？”

Moriarty盯着他看了一会儿，没有回答。然后看了下手表，用衣袖擦了擦手表面。“三十三分钟。快到表演的时间了。跟上，我还在想地铁计划呢。”

“如果我拒绝呢？”

“如果你不跟上我，我就在把你杀了，你那可爱的逃跑计划就永远没法尝试了。”

“这个计划难道真的就不能不以爆炸结束吗？”

枪顶着他的后背，John不得不拉上大衣，走进伦敦的街道。

他对面的那面墙上布满了字迹，用的是和John一样的涂料。他完全不懂写的是什么意思，但他毫不怀疑这是Sherlock的杰作。

Molly. Powers. Watson.

至少Moriarty知道这是什么意思。他的脸扭曲成近乎是一种胜利兴奋的表情。“噢，Sherlock，”他说。“我就知道你不会让我失望的。”

枪砸在他脑后也不完全出人意料。

***

当他再次醒来时，空气中弥漫着淡淡的氯气的味道。他失神了一秒，但他的双眼适应了模糊的视线。他身前是一个抽干了水的泳池。墙上布满了涂鸦，John感觉他的手指都抽筋了。他想将自己的名字，John Watson，RIP, 放到那片色彩的海洋中，就作为一个遗物，以证明自己存在过，证明自己没有被人遗忘。

“人质交换，”Jim说。他的脸上慢慢绽放出一个微笑，就像一个大革命前幼稚的孩子。“Sherlock，有时候你真让我印象深刻啊。”

“你改变了游戏规则，”Sherlock说，他的声音在墙壁间回响着。

“没想到你身体里也有这么危险的气息（Didn't think you'd have it in you），”Moriarty继续说道。“绑架了Molly。把舞台设在我们杀那个叛徒，Powers的地方。大师手笔。”

“我没杀过人。”

“我杀的，为了保全我们！”Jim爆发了。“他为帝国卖命。他想策反我们。”

“他也可能是被策反的。”

“那么你那关于Lestrade的小小计划进展的怎样了？”

“与此事无关。”

“我做了你永远都做不了的事，”Moriarty继续说。“如果你能与我精诚团结，那帝国早八百年前就垮了。”

一扇门在他们面前打开了，跌跌撞撞的走出一个如小老鼠般惊恐的女孩，她的双手绑在身后，她的嘴被布料塞住。Sherlock拿枪抵在她身后，跟着她走了出来。“我真的很享受我们的娱乐游戏，亲爱的Jim。但John可不是我们游戏中的一份子。”

炸弹触发器在Jim的手中闪着光。“Molly也不是。”

女孩睁着大眼睛望着John。她吓坏了。

这说明她不可能是公民。说明她是他们中的一份子。

（说明Jim Moriarty不是孤独一人）

“那，做个交易？”

“这看起来是最好的选择。”

宛如一场事先排演好的舞会。Moriarty关掉了触发器，Sherlock放下了枪。John和Molly走向水池的对侧，擦肩而过时交换了一个眼神。尽管形势如此，John还是几乎笑了。

Molly在靠近Jim的一瞬间就抱住了他。Sherlock扯下John身上的背心扔到了泳池里。

“从今往后，John就是我的禁区，”Sherlock说。他的手紧紧地锁住John的手腕。

“Molly也是。”Jim同意道，弯腰捡起引爆装置。“如果你不介意，我不喜欢浪费塞姆汀塑胶炸药。我建议你来清理现场。”

“当然。”Sherlock挺直身子。“来吧，John。”

“下一场游戏见。”

在他们走出四个街区后，炸药才被引爆。John任凭疲倦的洪水涌入他的身体。他已经超过两天未进食了，脑震荡也损坏了他的身体协调机制。“Sherlock，Sherlock，慢点走。”

“我们要马上赶回221B。你受伤了。”

“你朋友Jim疯了，”John回嘴。天旋地转。他在拖延时间，他怀疑Sherlock没力气把他扛回去。

“我早就不把Jim当朋友。”

“但你曾经是他朋友？直到Powers那件事？”

“Carl Powers曾是Mycroft安插在革命分子里的间谍之一。我发现他背叛了我们，然后Jim执行了他的死亡。我并不赞同他的做法。”

“但你们仍保持着联系。”

“我们每个月都在尝试杀死对方。”

John惊恐的看着他。

“噢，内战对吧。这真是目前为止让人保持头脑清醒的最好的方法了。”

“整个帝国都在等着看你们被绞死。”

“所以我们都保持着警惕。他们没有机会成功。”

“你疯了。”

“我无聊了。某些时候，Jim可以帮我减轻这种痛苦，不管他有多少缺点。”他停下脚步，将一只手搭在John的肩上。“但我不会让你有任何事。”

John想去相信他，试着去相信他，但最终还是失败了。他们活在一个四面楚歌的世界里。

有时，当他闭上双眼，John看到他们都倾倒向一个残酷的结局。

***

过了一周时间，脑震荡综合症的病征才完全清晰的显现出来。这段时间，Sherlock大部分时间都出奇的安静，每天都在厨房的实验室和John躺着的沙发之间窜梭。他们在一副牌中挑选出51张，只扔掉4张梅花，然后John教Sherlock打扑克玩。Sherlock说这就是个荒谬的游戏，然后厚颜无耻的作着弊—数牌啦，算着概率啦，但因为John即使在有脑震荡的情况下也极具虚张声势的能力，所以Sherlock还是会每三局输两局。

时间依然缓慢的流逝着。Sherlock翻出了一本20年前的有机化学教科书，大肆吐槽着里面有机合成的步骤，但同时也为John找出了一本《Catch-22》，罕见的体贴。等到John醒来不再感到恶心的时候，他脑子里全是Yossarian（译者注：Catch-22的主人公）和希望。

“我今天要去赴个约，”在John吃着他那份简陋的早餐时，Sherlock说。“你的病好些了吗，可以和我一同前往吗？”

John点点头，他太想离开他俩这个秘密不可见人的牢笼般的避难所。他不是为了无止境的室内生活而生的。他怀念高远的天空。

“我们不是去见Jim，对吧？”

“是在此刻更有趣的某个人。”

John跟着Sherlock，在城市中迂回穿行着，尽可能的远离贝克街。想着这场会面，他不禁开始紧张起来。他发现自己在无意间寻找着一个穿着破旧西装的男人或一个大眼睛黑头发的女孩。

他神经质的每隔几分钟就会扭头扫视四周，但与他们见面的不是Jim或Molly。是Lestrade。他身体里的某个东西好像发生了变化。他顿感轻松。“起作用了。”

“是的，是他妈起作用了，“Lestrade的牙齿磨得咯咯响。“噢不，我一点都不想回到老路上，但这不意味着我可以翘班和你们这帮人混。”

他又动了动，把双手插进了口袋。John好奇他上班时就是这样，还是只在非公民面前有这些小动作。他希望是后者，否则在Lestrade身上做实验可长久不了。

“你有名录吗？”

“知道这些对你来说很危险，你知道的。如果他们抓到一个，他们就能把你们一锅端。”

“废话，”Sherlock说。“名录都是老套路了。我唯一会去做的事就是建立关系网。”

“这他妈还是很危险啊。像你们两个现在这样——你们几乎不构成威胁。想法都没成型，安保系统对制造爆炸的那些家伙更感兴趣。”

“我还是想要名录。”

Lestrade拿出一片小纸条，Sherlock急切的把它夺了过去。名单里有大概15个名字和他们最新动态的坐标。他双手抱胸。“如果这东西有用，你也得回报我点东西。我不能什么逮捕成绩都拿不出来就冒着风险跟你们见面。”

“Moriarty，”John抢在Sherlock开口前回答。“制造爆炸案的人叫Moriarty。”

当他对上Sherlock双眼时，后者在微笑。John怀疑自己是不是被这两个疯子的游戏洗脑了。他无疑搅进了一个谋杀的阴谋，但他一点都不在乎。

可以说，还很好玩。

“是，”Sherlock同意。“Moriarty很有计谋的在伦敦很多地方都投掷了炸药，都快十年了。根据我非凡的判断，他正计划干掉一个配给处。”

“抱歉，但你们为什么要告诉我这些？”Lestrade的声音听起来像是被砂纸磨过。“我还以为你会支持革命呢。”

Sherlock让John来回答这个问题。“我们真诚的希望这能是个光荣革命。”

Lestrade僵硬的点点头。“你们还有那种替代药片吗？我轮班期间正好有次休息，我不想有人起疑。”

Sherlock递给他一个玻璃瓶。“如果你还要，我可以给你弄来更多。”

Lestrade查看着瓶子里的东西，带着一丝冷笑。“够撑几天了。它们能溶于水吗？”

“如果你先磨碎，”Sherlock回答。“就应该能中和掉水中的药物。”

Lestrade把手插进口袋，沉思着。“下次再会，Sherlock。”

他们握了手，然后Lestrade转向John。“Dr. Watson，”他致意道。“我是你作品的追随者。”

他的夹克内口袋里放着个喷漆罐子，John觉得自己脸红了。“但不是粉丝？”

“你们两个都才华横溢，狡猾的可怕，而且很可能疯了。但我认为这个世道可能需要点希望。”他收回了手，瞬间摆回一副僵硬的公民姿态，拜二十年的肌肉记忆所赐。“祝你们好运，医生。Sherlock。”

***

又过了一个月，他们才回到贝克街。他们用这段时间来跟踪雷斯垂德名录上的人。这些人都与社会格格不入。但每一个都是活生生的人，每一个人都竭尽全力的活着，每一个人都才华横溢。一个名为Irene Adler的女人，精明美丽，偷了两天的配给物还把Sherlock倒吊在泰晤士河上，绳子系在脚踝上。Victor Trevor给他俩介绍了自制的蒸馏装置，精巧绝伦，用于净化一小部分的饮用水。Soo Lin和她哥哥致力于频率干扰装置的研究，以期望能取代Mycroft那无止境的布告。

他们都是散兵游勇，且十分多疑，大部分都不愿冒险。

最终回到贝克街时，他们手握一张错综复杂的人名和能力清单。“你觉得这有可能吗？”John问。他激动的难以呼吸。其实名单之外还有些出类拔萃的，足以引起帝国和雷斯垂德注意的人。

他们并不孤单。

“我觉得这很有可能。”

John的手指不停的敲打着手杖，他的肩上突然传来一阵疼痛。“有何不可？”

发动一场革命，理由有千万条，但看着Sherlock的脸，John突然明白了不能的原因。

在很多方面，Moriarty都是对的。革命与流血，天生一对。革命与损失，密不可分。John记得那场战争，记得有些牺牲的军队被冷血的归档为可接受的损失。

自戒断后，他对“可接受的”定义就改变了。

一瞬间，一道闪电穿透他的骨头。Sherlock将会是一个无法接受的损失。

而成为反叛军名义上的领导者，他的损失，在所难免。

“你瞧，”Sherlock抓着John的肩膀轻声说。“战争会带来…”

“那为什么要拿到那些名单？”John质问。“为什么要花大把的时间寻找，跟踪他们？”

Sherlock的脸色极其冷淡，然后转身离开。他沉默的抄起小提琴，并立即开始在弦上拉锯。John无法辨认旋律，但也足以他听出了愤怒与终止谈话的意味。他沮丧的甩甩手，回到他的椅子上，心不在焉的转着他的手杖。

只过了一个小时，小提琴奏出一个冰冷的让人心寒的音符后，随即琴声便转为浸满悲伤的小调，John一瞬间就懂了。

联系。在另一个时空，John可能会误以为Sherlock是反社会者，但在这个世界里，人们被剥光，被命令将他们的欲求暴露在审视之下。如果John被抓，Sherlock就需要别的人。

他想，如果John死了，Sherlock就会一头扎回更多更多的药物中麻痹自己。

他猛的站起，一手抓过桌上的名单。他可能是个胆大妄为追求刺激的人，但他有自己的原则。

一小时后，在一个熙熙攘攘的公民咖啡馆里，John的对面坐着Molly Hooper。

她娇小的身躯上不复泳池之夜的紧张，她演的如此逼真，John都要信以为真了。他们都点了当日特选，据推荐说它富含蛋白质。这恰好是John最讨厌的食物之一，但他得避嫌。

“他们会认为我们是这个月的性！交配对者，”Molly聊天似的说。“快到时候了，帝国也促进健康的活动以维持后代数量。”

John意识到，她在试探自己。Moriarty 似乎冷落了她，但在Sherlock无数次尝试震惊他之后，他的情绪便能在小酌一口咖啡的功夫间轻易的隐藏起来。“当然你并不怎么排斥这个选择。”

她的情绪反应很微妙，嘴角有一丝不能再小的抽动。“Jim可能会对此有非议。但我想，如果你们乐意，你和Sherlock会被邀请的。”

John真希望自己没有把这场对话放在公共场合里，但压在他胸口的塞姆汀塑胶炸药背心的重量可不是那么容易忘记的。Moriarty相信她，意味着John不能。“我听说你和Jim在寻求变动。”

Molly的脸如同一副面具。如果他们想要活命，有些词就不能在公共场合里说出来。比如革命。“当改变对服务帝国有利时。”

女服务员把食物放到桌上就走了，并没有停下闲聊两句。闲聊使效率低下。John小咬了一口，味如嚼蜡。他没碰下了药的水。每个月的这个时候，水里还会被下春药，以鼓励人们繁衍生育。他今晚可不想干这事。

John把清单推过去。“我有些互利共惠、志同道合的朋友。当然不是提供给Jim的终结计划。”

Molly眯着眼睛，咬了口她的食物，一次的进食量恰到好处，一次咀嚼的时间也把握的极其精准。她的一言一行都被调好的参数控制着，她拥有的公民行动准则是那么完备，John觉得，她就是精于此道的科学家。

（与Sherlock共事他们可以收获如此之多）

但Sherlock对革命不感兴趣。Sherlock对保护John人生安全感兴趣。

“人皆有一死，John，”Molly说。“我们竭尽全力去逃避，但…”

她盯着名单，让问题悬在空中。John没动。Molly点点头，把纸条收进口袋。他们在沉默中解决了食物，两杯水都没动。

女服务员回来时，John付了账单，无需找零。John站起来了，但Molly，调皮的向他笑了笑，拿起下了药的水杯一饮而尽。John震惊了，随即任她挽着自己手，一起出了门，拐进一条废弃的小巷。她用吻把他牢牢的钉在墙上，John不得不阻止她。

“水被下了药，”他说。“Sherlock有药可以--”

“我知道那些药片，”Molly说。“没事儿。我喜欢每月的这个时候，Jim也是。”她拍拍口袋，里面安全的藏着可能成为革命者的名单。“他可能会为此庆祝的。没什么比在屋顶上做爱更革命了。”

尽管他现况如此，John还是笑出了声。

Molly缓慢而真诚的绽放出一个微笑，不是因为水中药物的影响。

“那我陪你走到你们会面的地方吧，”John说。“我们可不能让你晃荡到配给站去。”

Molly默许了，她钻进John的胳膊走回街上。他们看起来就像街上来来往往的无数对情侣中的一对，柔和无声的欲望四处飞扬，泯然众人。他们到达会合地点时，Moriarty看向John的眼神里带着某种敬佩。“Johnny，”他致意。“看得出你照顾了我的另一半。希望你能照顾好你的。”

Molly咯咯的笑着冲进他的怀里，亲吻着他，因为他值得。

John转身走进人群中，很长一段时间里，他从没感觉这么好。他想要一场革命，但他绝不会将Sherlock搭进去。这是最好的选择，折中。

他的快乐被一辆黑色的豪华轿车截住，三个男人将他制服并把他压上了后座。

***

John拼死抵抗。后座也坐了位乘客，但她几乎就没从手机屏幕上抬过头。John还没被制服，他用手杖猛砸车窗。但钢化的玻璃车窗纹丝不动，门锁也维持原状。他想跳车，他宁愿冒险摔到人行道上，也不愿把自己交给帝国。

十分钟后，他颓然坐下，疲惫沮丧。“我就没办法从这儿出去了？”

“没，”他对面的女人说。她有黑色的头发，居高临下且十分美丽。“想都别想。”

他不能透过窗看向外面，于是他从口袋里掏出喷漆涂料，在车窗上写下‘John Watson到此’。衬着车的外形这看起来糟透了，但积攒在他腿里诡异的疼痛缓解了一点。

“幼稚，”女士说。

John对她吐了吐舌头。他会很幼稚，会很顽固。他会成为一名战士。没人能夺走他的这些品质。

（除非他们用对方法）

他强迫自己冷静下来，随时准备着，直到门再次打开。有了特殊情况附加给他的创造力和不顾一切的绝望，他的危险性绝不输任何一个训练有素的士兵。僵局维持了不到三分钟，一声枪响划破空气，每个人都呆住了。“退下，”一个声音说，John的心口出现了一个红点。“我和Dr. Watson有话要谈。”

战斗结束了，John的腿已经软了，全靠手杖强撑着。他在一个光线昏暗的仓库里，被公民包围。站在他前面的男人穿着一身完美的量身定制的西服，手持着枪。

“杀了我，”John啐了一口。“比放我回去强。”

“我没要杀你，”男人说。他上前一步，一束光洒在他脸上。他不太老，比John年长，发际线略微后退，鼻子稍有鹰钩。“至少不是现在。我只不过想问你几个关于Sherlock Holmes的问题。”

John动了动。“为什么？”

“因为我担心他……一直都是。”

他的声音不疾不徐。场面很诡异，John应该是死了或被下药了，但都不是。他的意识慢慢恢复。“你。你是Mycroft Holmes，是吗？你看起来和新闻报道里的不太像。”

新闻录像里的他肤质细腻，头发茂密。他们把他塑造成了一个不现实的人，完美无缺。而站在他身前的这个人看起来和常人无异。

“很好，Dr. Watson。 很少时候我能在街头被认出来。”

“你他妈到底想干什么？”

“我听说，你从战争中回来后就和Sherlock Holmes生活在一起了。”

“Sherlock不想和你有半点联系。”

“Sherlock过的生活极其危险。而且我恐怕你的存在让他的生活更糟糕。你让自己出名了，Dr. Watson。你让这个城市的每一个叛军都知道了你，和我从前的弟弟的大名。甚至有些公民都开始留意了。”

John莫名的反而对此很骄傲。他可能活不到下一个钟头，但他给许多人留下来深刻的印象。

（思想不可能被杀死）

他低头看了看抵在他胸前的镭射激光。

他想他会不会给这间仓库的人留下深刻的印象。他想他们会不会任他的鲜血流淌，还是会洗尽他人生最后一丝痕迹。

“监视让我知晓你近来大部分的动向，但我不清楚你以为你能将你的事业完成几分。”

“或许，我就是想看你的帝国崩塌。”

“但这永远不可能，Dr. Watson。你知道为什么吗？”他又向前进一步。在他没持枪的手中，握着一把老式的雨伞，貌似无害的轻轻转动着。“因为我洞察一切。”

“是吗？”John低语。他没什么可失去的了。“那你为何不阻止我们？”

“当革命掀起，我曾希望我的弟弟能与我并肩同行。但随着时间的流逝，我发觉这不可能实现。我的弟弟想要的比‘满足’更多，比我所能给予的更多。”

“他打败了你。他摆脱了药片，活过了戒断。”

“我给他吃了安慰剂。不是他戏弄Lestrade的那种。我让他无聊至极，然后我放他离开。你看，我弟弟在我的世界里举足轻重，虽然这不是我原本的打算。我想他成为一名领袖，但他变得比这更强大。”

“那，那是什么？”

“一个敌人。我执政前的革命都以失败告终的原因有两个。第一个，公民没有被持续的满足。解决这个很简单。我很容易就兑现我所有的承诺，即使我失败了…用化学药物制造幸福感同样易如反掌。”他笑着，双唇弯成一条细线。John觉得自己就要被生吞活剥了。“第二个，就是其他的领导者都清光了他们的敌人。但我发现敌人有无穷无尽的用处。”

“真有趣，我怎么就没发现。”

“人是需要恐惧的动物。”Mycroft说。“就算药片也不能夺走这种需求。他们害怕你，Dr. Watson。你和我弟弟。你就是我藏在暗处的野兽。这就是我为何让你继续的原因。但是John，我必须强调这个事实：你们永远都不会赢。”

智慧的分量如套索般将他勒紧。在他对面，Mycroft假笑着问起了他弟弟的幸福后，John就开始谩骂和诅咒。

“你很忠诚，”Mycroft说。“我很幸运能得知我弟弟有如此得力的帮手。”

然后他就让John离开了。助手把他领进车，John坐在他来时的座位上，看着门框上自己的签名。无需他指示，车就把他送回了贝克街。等他下车后车立马就开走了，但John不能进221B——他害怕万一这又是Mycroft的一个考验。

他穿过这个街区，漫步在蜿蜒的街道上，最后不走自主的走到了屋顶。巨大的月亮高挂在地平线上。John坐下，脚垂在屋檐下晃荡着，看着星星。

Sherlock不到十五分钟就找到了他，他几近慌乱的动作与John的呆滞形成鲜明的对比。“他对你做了什么？”

“谁？Mycroft？”

“是，Mycroft！他对你下药没？我有中和剂。我们只要—”

“完了，Sherlock，”John说。“他知道我们的位置。他知道我们的一言一行，他只是默许罢了。我们所做的一切都在他的掌控中。我们逃不出他的手掌心。那我们到底为何要费尽心思呢？”

Sherlock在他身边坐下，紧挨着他，他俩的膝盖碰在一起。他能透过男人褴褛的牛仔裤感受到他的温暖。当Sherlock最终开口时，他的声音低沉而急迫。“我哥哥他并不是完美无瑕不会犯错的。他只是看起来如此。他的眼线遍布整座城市，他监视着每一个重要人物。从我们第一次见面起，他就已经知道我们与整件事的牵连。”

John打着冷战，外套不足以抵挡寒意。寒冷自心而起。

“他犯了一个错误，”Sherlock说。“他根本就不该让我们继续。”

“为什么？”

“因为我们会打败他。”Sherlock用不容置疑的声音说。Sherlock可以伪装成任何角色，可以愚弄几乎所有的敌人，但他所有这些招数都对John无效。他能从Sherlock每一个音节中读出他的真实情感。

John对他笑了笑，从口袋里拿出喷漆涂料。用平稳的手，在屋顶上刻画出一个高达六尺的词。

Sherlock看到这个时翻了翻眼睛。“我不太喜欢感情用事，John。”

耸耸肩，John把罐子放回口袋，摘着沾在他夹克袖子上干了的旧颜料。“那你喜欢戏剧化的吗？”他把手杖横到肩上，像只蝙蝠。“Soo Lin和她哥哥准备好测试他们的无线发射机了吗？”

Sherlock微笑着。“我去拿小提琴。”

他们从楼顶上爬下，尽量避免踩到John的杰作，屋顶上勾勒出的四个鲜红的字母：HOPE。

（从前）

当Sherlock出生时，Mycroft十岁，已经像大多数成年人般聪明。他母亲的产期阵痛漫长而艰难，熬过了将近三十个小时，才生出一个号啕的长相怪异的小家伙。Sherlock早产了七周，肺未发育完全，他们把他放在了一个小玻璃箱里。一周时间里严禁任何人抱他。Mycroft觉得从逻辑上来讲，作为一个呼吸都困难的婴儿，Sherlock不应该能如此尖叫。但Sherlock很早就开始喜爱做不可能做到的事。Mycroft尽可能的躲避他那新出生的弟弟，他在医院的候诊室里安营扎寨，那时电视上的政府官员正公开抨击他的政敌，显而易见这种行为大错特错。

两周后，Sherlock才出院。又过了一周，全家才不会对他的啼哭畏惧不已。Sherlock快两岁时，他母亲才第一次将他放进Mycroft的臂膀里。

“你必须要保护好他，”他母亲说。“他才七个月大就闯了两次鬼门关。他需要被照顾。”

Sherlock的双眼睁开着，仍是出生湛蓝的色泽。这是好几周中第一次，他没有哭泣。他只盯着Mycroft的脸看，眼睛从未在一点上聚焦超过一秒。Mycroft轻轻呼气，伸出没抱着他的那只手，在离他弟弟只有几英寸远时停住。Sherlock立即一把抓住它，拉进，细细的审查着。

Mycroft没注意到他的母亲在沙发的另一端对他微笑。他心无旁骛，眼里只有自己那已审查完毕，转而咬起手指头的弟弟。他对面的电视上正播放着最新的伦敦爆炸案的新闻。爆炸导致四十人死亡，其中有六名儿童。这永远不会发生在Sherlock身上，Mycroft发誓。即便从那婴儿的凝视中，他也能看见他弟弟卓越的天资才华，并明白，他需要被保护。

Mycroft会倾尽所有保他弟弟安全。

即便为此要改天换地，他也在所不惜。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 个人觉得这文还挺甜的 压抑的反乌托邦au? 其实还好啦 不管是soulmate向的福华 还是兄弟向的麦夏 还是（无法形容）的莫福 都还挺温馨的 在虚妄的世界里棋逢敌手or有人相伴是多奢侈又多幸福的事 霸道总裁（bu）的侦探和铁血刚强的军医势均力敌 隐忍深情的麦哥和脆弱又叛逆的小夏兄弟情深 一直致力于把夏“策反”据为己有的莫娘和如今眼里只有花的夏相爱相杀 人设如此还原又丰满的文怎么能不爱！ 
> 
> 个人觉得原文标题起的很好 sun that burns on a cloudy day有深意又有画面感 译的时候简直绞尽脑汁 总精简不出一个恰当的词 最后决定译成“光的苏醒”是因为想起一美曾说的“love is light” 爱是光 光穿透黑暗给人希望 希望让人不具权威奋起反抗 
> 
> 感谢阅读到此的小天使们(/ω＼)


End file.
